Breakfast For Two
by Shinrai Faith
Summary: [EdxWin] I don’t know what came about with this one but I was spacing out in class and yeah. Here. Title explains...maybe. [Yeah a lot better then this summary]


**A/N:** Woah my first Fic! Go easy on me people. I don't know what came about with this one but I was spacing out in class and yeah. Here.

**Disclaimer: **I (unfortunatly) do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters (Although I wish I did 'cause I would keep them on a shelf in a display case).

**Breakfast for Two**

It was morning…again. The sun – bright as usual - Its warm rays seemed to have hit the blonde just right. One blue eye slowly opened and squined at the sight of daylight. She always woke-up around this time no matter how desperatly she tried to rest for just a few minutes more. This time though, she wasn't in bed. The young mechanic had been slaving away at the youngest state alchemist's automail all night – not getting far either. Winry never slacked at her job, so what could be the reason behind it? Too much thinking. That's all that could explain it. She had been up all night just staring at the metal plates, playing with the wires, not getting anywhere, not any progress at all. So much for fixing it. She sighed softly through her nose, lifting her head, which felt heavier then usual, up off the desk to reveal a wrench shaped imprint on her right cheek. She hadn't noticed it untill she rubbed a bit at her face and getting up, shuffling ever so slowly to her vanity mirror. She narrowed her eyes sleepily and the outline with her index finger carefully. "Oh great…" she muttered under her breath, staring at her reflection for a long moment. Her hair was nappy; pieces sticking up here and there along with a few strands that were glued to her face from the sweat. It wasn't anywhere near a cold day in Risembool, nor has it ever really gotten that cold there. The basic weather was just hot, ocassionally cool with a nice warm sunshine, or just raining. She despised the rain.

She focused on her reflection, removing the hair tie letting her hair fall over her shoulders, and picking up the brush to comb out the knots and tangles. As she ran the brush through her hair she cursed her reflection. Why did she have to look bad today? Why does it matter you ask? _He_ was here. She always felt the need to impress him, show him what she was made of everytime he came back – which was not often. It seemed to be an ongoing battle between the two – competition. Competition…over what?

She delecatly set the brush back down on the vanity, running her slenders fingers through her blonde traces before taking the red hair tie out from in between her teeth's grasp and tightly pulling her hair back to wrap the tie around it creating an almost bouncy ponytail. She ran her fingers across her forehead only so that she could move her bangs to the left side, out of her eyes. She always wore her hair this way, ever since she was about five. Her lips slowly curled into a small smile as she checked her _better,_ more presentable reflection. "Much better." She said with a light giggle, turning on one heel to head out her door. She hurried down the flight of stairs, then walked casually into the kitchen. You have to admit, thinking all night can make you pretty hungry. She walked in through the doorframe of the kitchen, her eyes quickly shifting to the figure sitting at the kitchen table. She should have known _he_ would have been waiting there. _He_ was always there. _He_ was _always_ hungry.

The boy sat there, leaning back against the chair, arms crossed behind his head and boots propped up on the table. _He_ spoke. "It's about damn time." He said with that famous toothy grin. Winry stopped dead in her tracks to eye the other blonde for a moment before ploping down on the chair next to him, a pout quickly forming as she slapped at his boots. "Good morning Edward, now get your stupid boots off the table." It seemed her reply back to him was a little less friendly, only becausee she knew what he wanted. "I was getting so hungry. So, are you gunna make breakfast, or what?" his grin seemed to widen as he eyed her now moving his feet off the table. She sighed heavily, getting up from her chair and shuffled over to the fridge. She grunted a bit as she opened the fridge door angrily, bottles and glass jars clinking up against the frame. She could hear him chuckle as she kneeled down to grab what she needed to make the 'perfect' breakfast. Eggs, milk, orange juice – only because _he_ didn't like milk – a jar of grape jelly, and a stick of butter. She headed over to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of things, Two plates, two cups, and the fresh loaf of bread that granny had just baked yesterday afternoon. She set everything down in a perfect straight line and smiled softly at her army of breakfast before she heard a noise, causing her smile to quickly fade. Yes, _he_ was clearing his throat, a sign for 'Hey woman, I'm starving so stop goggling over your food and cook it!' She grumbled a bit and continued to make the breakfast.

* * *

She brought over the plates filled with the neatly jellied up toast and fluffy eggs, glasses filled with the drink of choice, and silverware. She smiled a bit as she ploped back down in the chair she was seated in before, and grabbed for the toast bringing it in tword her mouth before hearing _him_ again. "Pft! Pretty good but you forgot one thing. The fruit." She snapped her mouth back shut and glared at the poor toast then back over to him. 'Well if you want some, then get it." She bit angrily into the innocent toast, a loud _crunch_ being sent through the kitchen. She continued to send her death glare tword him as he just sat there and grinned, attacking his eggs. She tried so hard to ignore him, biting into her toast again, now focusing on an invisable speck on the wall out in front of her. 

It was quiet for a long moment before he began to open his mouth again. "How's the automail?" He had to ask that question. Out of everything he could have possiably complained about; her food, anything! He had to ask about the one thing she could not focus on. Should she lie? No, she couldn't lie to him. "It might be a couple more days. I really didn't get anywhere with it last night." She seemed to pick at her eggs now, a little less mad at her food. "Well I need to get going back to Central soon, ya know?" she glanced up to him then away. He was always leaving. It felt like all she ever did was wait. Waited for him to come back home. Even waited for him to leave. Dead silence filled throughout the kitchen. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh yes Ed I just couldn't do anything because all I kept thinking about was you!' No that was what she would have liked to say, but scared of the reaction she would have gotten. "I fell asleep okay." That came out quickly. A lie. Dammit. Ed just smiled, now done with his plate, and sat bat in his cair, returning to the position before. "Well geez Win, you could have just said that. See how easy it is to just tell me the truth?" Easy he says. Not really. It may seem like it is simple to just tell somone the truth, how you feel, but it's not. It could be one of the hardest things to do in life. She shrugged lightly and finished up her plate now.

* * *

She sat there, washing the dishes, just as at the wrong time Ed poped up behind her. "You need to scrub at them, not space out." She jumped a bit and quickly spun around on her heel to hit him with the plate dead square on the side of his head. "Dammit Edward, don't scare me like that!" He fell backwards and began to run the side of his head. She hit hard. "God Winry, don't flippin' knock me out! How the hell did I scare you anyway? It's just Al, and me in the house. How the hell are we a threat? You need to calm down and watch when you hit people!" She seemed to have shoke her head quickly, repeating "sorry" over and over again. Ed sighed heavily with a grunt as he stood up to his feet. "Nah, don't be sorry. Just don't space out like that. It's scary." He laughed softly as he turned to head upstairs, where his brother was, before her voice had stopped him. "Ed, how many days are you here for?" He didn't turn around. He didn't want to show her that he was frowning and didn't want to tell her that it killed him everytime she asked that question. But everytime she asked it he would give the same answer.

"Don't worry about it."


End file.
